


Honest Touch (#127 Spy)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-24
Updated: 2011-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Larry had known spies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honest Touch (#127 Spy)

Larry didn’t believe Charlie when he heard the news.

Larry had been a scientist as the cold war was gasping its last breath. He had known spies. There had been something cold in all of them. The secrets had frozen something in their eyes.

Larry didn’t believe the man with the warm green eyes and soft strong hands could be a spy. There was too much honesty in Colby’s touch, in the way he’d growled out ‘Lawrence.’

When it was proven Colby was a spy, just for us, Larry had to wonder if any of that touch had been true.


End file.
